


Three Meetings

by VesperRegina



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Galileo (TV Japan), Probe (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve seen you before," Yukawa Manabu says, when he’s approached, and the Doctor lets his hand fall, his smile fading somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Meetings

"Hmm," the Doctor says, and slides his hands into the pockets of his camel-colored coat. The blonde beside him, grinning widely at where they've found themselves now -- a campus scattered with tall evergreen trees, across from a wide and shallow man-made pond -- turns to him with a question in her eyes and then follows his gaze across to where a tall man stands, dapper in a well-tailored suit and waistcoat, a hand to his chin.

The Doctor shakes his head and smiles. "Not this time, Professor, I'm just here as a tourist."

The girl beside the Doctor glances back and forth. "Who is that?"

"Oh, just a very very smart man." The Doctor bows and is answered with a nod, and the look between them is not held long, as the professor turns away to the woman beside him, who doesn't appear to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

The Doctor says, "Now, Rose, Christmas in Japan! What shall we do first?"

*

"I've seen you before," Yukawa Manabu says, when he's approached, and the Doctor lets his hand fall, his smile fading somewhat.

"You have?"

The look on the physics professor's face is only contemplative, not concerned. He narrows his eyes and flicks his gaze past, as though he's looking for something. "Where's the TARDIS?" he asks and the Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"So this isn't our first meeting."

"You could say that, but your face has changed, since then. You leave an impression, once met." Yukawa's eyes flicker down to the celery pinned to the Doctor's jacket and then back up.

"Well, now I can say the same about you, too. I knew you were unusual, but not all are as perceptive as you. That is impressive."

"Is there something you require from me?"

"Your expertise and your time, that's all."

"The latter is your purview, is it not?"

The Doctor grins. "Tell me, do you know of a man named Austin James?"

"I've met him, yes."

"You two have work to do."

*

Austin drops the box of equipment he was carrying out of the warehouse, when a dust devil stirs up in front of him, followed by the sound of whirring machinery, and the inexplicable appearance of a very anachronistic blue police box not two feet in front of him.

The door of it opens just enough for a blond head to poke out. The smile on the man's face is affable. He says, "I know this is very startling, but this is a time machine, I'm an alien, but most people call me the Doctor, and something terrible will happen unless you and a friend of mine can take a trip with me. Take a look inside if you don't believe me."

"I -- what? Is this a trick?"

The door opens more, to allow another man to exit. He says, "No, this is not a trick. It's good to see you again, Mr. James."

"You're -- you're Manabu Yukawa. You, you just published --"

"That was twenty years ago for me." Yukawa smiles, clearly amused, and Austin sits down, in an abrupt collapse, taking gasping breaths. He waves off Yukawa when he steps forward, and calms himself down.

"Okay," he says, "all right. This is an onslaught of physical evidence that I can't ignore. Just give me a minute."

He wipes his hands down his face, covering his mouth for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and muttering, "I am never telling Mickey about this, ever."

The Doctor takes a deep breath and steps forward, offering Austin a hand up. "So, will you join us?"

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet suggested by [this plotline](http://vesperregina.dreamwidth.org/337807.html?thread=344207#cmt344207) by paulak_rumin8: "Yukawa meets the Fifth Doctor at a physics summit at UCLA, who sends him via Tardis to Austin James in circa 1990 in order to avert a super conductor development from coming to pass because it will cause major catastrophe in the year 2090."


End file.
